


A Second Chance

by BenSolo717



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Death, F/M, Force Healing, Resurrection, Rey Needs A Hug, Sacrifice, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolo717/pseuds/BenSolo717
Summary: Ben Solo vanishes after reviving Rey and is brought to another realm as a result, he sees his mother once more and she has something to offer him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	A Second Chance

As Ben's body faded from _Exegol_ , he was transported to the _Realm of Unbeing_ ; a place commonly referred to as the _World Between Worlds_ , Exegol contained transportive vergences deep within its fissures that were capable of entering this realm, should the user survive the fall. 

Ben opened his eyes, he couldn't sense or feel Rey at all, was all that happened with him bringing her back to life just a hallucination? It couldn't have been, he remembered distinctly reviving her by giving all of his life force to her. As he rose to his feet, a figure appeared in front of him and called out to him. 

" _Ben_ " a woman's voice spoke, the voice was very familiar to him, it was none other than his own mother; _Leia Organa_. 

" _Mom?_ " Ben called out, surprised to see his mother for the first time since he was a child. 

"Hello Ben, it's so nice to see you again after all this time." Leia said to him. 

"Mom, I'm sorry for everything that has happened, can you please forgive me?" Ben asked. 

"Of course I forgive you, Ben. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you, I was the one who sent you away to Luke, that was the moment that I lost you as well as your father." She replied. 

Ben was surprised to hear that his mother had forgiven him, he thought for sure that she would have hated him for everything that had happened, he felt unloved by his family all his life, but now he knew even after all he had done, killing _Han_ and nearly destroying her Resistance, she still forgave him for everything and more importantly, never stopped loving him. 

Ben's eyes filled with tears as Leia wrapped her arms around him, this was his first time being hugged by her since he was a child.

"So is this the end for me, mom? Am I really dead?" Ben asked her, wondering if this really was the end and whether he had become one with the Force. 

"Unfortunately, yes, Ben. You did die as a result of giving Rey the rest of your life force." Leia responded in a somber tone.

Ben just stood there, thinking about how he had never even got to tell Rey that he truly loved her, he had brought her back to life but he never got the chance to confess his love to her. Leia was able to sense Ben's sadness, she knew that something was making him feel this way. 

"Ben, I want to show you something." Leia said as a small portal opened, inside of it the two of them were able to see Rey; crying over Ben's sweater, "I only ever wanted one thing in my whole life...a family….now that you're gone…" Rey said as she broke down in tears once more. 

"Rey….." Ben said. 

"Do you love her, Ben?" Leia asked. 

A small tear ran down his face, he had loved her more than anything. "Yes" he responded. 

"Then I leave you with a choice, Ben." Leia said. 

"I get a choice?" Ben asked, surprised and anxious to hear what his mother has to say next. 

"Yes you do. You can either become one with the Force and see your family again or I could give you a second chance, a second chance that will enable you to live the life you were never able to." She replied. 

Ben was speechless, he was being given the option to be reunited with Rey. "The choice is yours, Ben." Leia said. 

Ben hugged his mother again, he had made his decision, although he would deeply miss his mother and the rest of his family, he wasn't about to waste this second chance, not after he saw how distraught Rey was over his absence. 

"I choose to be reunited with Rey, I'm sorry mom. It hurts me so much to see her sad and alone like that." Ben said. 

"I totally understand, Ben. Just know that I will always be with you, as will the rest of your family." Leia responded as she began to fade away. 

Leia's body disappeared on Ajan Kloss, finally becoming one with the Force. _Maz Kanata_ knew exactly what was happening, Leia was giving the last of her life force so that her son could live again. "Farewell, dear princess." Maz said. 

Back on Exegol, Rey is feeling more alone than ever before, even more than when she was on _Jakku_. Suddenly, she feels a flicker in the Force, in her soul, it was getting stronger and stronger, she looked down at Ben's empty sweater as it began to fill out. Rey could hardly believe her eyes, Ben's body was rematerializing itself, before long, his body had been completely restored and his eyes began to twitch. 

" _Rey_ " Ben said as he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was the face of his beloved Rey, smiling at him. He pulled himself back up and met her in a gaze. 

" _Ben_ " she said as she smiled at him, she couldn't believe that he was actually sitting in front of her again, she felt his arms and face, just to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, but it was true, Ben had come back. 

"Rey, I love you" Ben said as he held her tight, she responded to him, smiling; "I love you too, Ben." 

The two of them sat there together, feeling the warmth of each other's embrace as their bond had been restored. The two of them would never be alone again.


End file.
